


Satistics

by willowmellontree (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Infomation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: This isn't a fic.It's just me liking to make lists and tables of things to do with the Whoniverse.
Kudos: 1





	1. Whoniverse Death Rating.

**Author's Note:**

> The first Chapter is just my opinion and I would love to know yours  
> There are a lot of spoilers in this as well but I didn't do everyone's death since that would take a lot of time.

Whoniverse Death ratings

Sadness

1/10 = Not sad at all

2/10 = A little bit sad

3/10 = Empathy for surrounding characters.

4/10 = Empathy for character

5/10 = neither sad nor not sad

6/10 = Eye-watering but no tears

7/10 = A couple of tears drop

8/10 = Cried at it once but over it

9/10 = Crying at it every time it is watched.

10/10 = so sad that crying was impossible. Crying every time the death is thought about.

Necessity

1-5 = Not necessary

6-10 = Necessary

Dramatic

1 = Not dramatic

10 = very dramatic

Characters

** Jabe the tree **

Sadness: 1/10

Necessity: 9/10

Dramatic: 5/10

NOTES: Only saw the character for a short time.

** Gweneth **

Sadness: 3/10

Necessity: 4/10

Dramatic: 5/10

NOTES: Very important person for the history of Cardiff and the rift. 

** Pete Tyler **

Sadness: 2/10

Necessity:10/10

Dramatic: 9/10

NOTES: The entire episode is evolved around his death so it needed to happen.

** Ninth Doctor **

Sadness: 5/10

Necessity: 10/10

Dramatic: 7/10

Notes: Needed to regenerate into David but should've stayed for longer.

** Yvonne Hartman **

Sadness: 2/10

Necessity: 9/10

Dramatic: 4/10

NOTES: She had it coming and I've never liked her.

** The Face of Boe **

Sadness: 7/10

Necessity: 10/10

Dramatic: 9/10

NOTES: He's now back with Ianto and it's Jack so it's going to be dramatic.

** John Smith **

Sadness: 6/10

Necessity: 10/10

Dramatic: 7/10

NOTES: The episode is self-explanatory.

** The Master **

Sadness: 6/10

Necessity: 3/10

Dramatic: 7/10

NOTES: It's all part of the plan but it was still sadish.

** River Song **

Sadness: 7/10

Necessity: 7/10

Dramatic: 7/10

NOTES: As much as I didn't want it to happen, it had to.

** Tenth Doctor **

Sadness: 8/10

Necessity: 7/10

Dramatic: 10/10

NOTES: He was putting it off for too long but he needed to start again.

** Amy Pond **

Sadness: 8/10

Necessity: 3/10

Dramatic: 6/10

NOTES: She couldn't live without Rory so she needed to be with him.

** Eleventh Doctor **

Sadness: 5/10

Necessity: 10/10

Dramatic: 3/10

NOTES: The build-up to it was dramatic but the actual regeneration was too quick.

** Danny Pink **

Sadness: 1/10

Necessity: 10/10

Dramatic: 1/10

NOTES: I don't know if you can tell but I never liked him. He changed Clara.

** Bill Potts **

Sadness: 5/10

Necessity: 2/10

Dramatic: 6/10

NOTES: I don't know why they killed her off but at least she's with a nice girl.

** Missy **

Sadness: 6/10

Necessity: 4/10

Dramatic: 7/10

NOTES: She was getting better but then it backfired.

** 12th Doctor **

Sadness: 6/10

Necessity: 9/10

Dramatic: 9/10

NOTES: It's one of the best speeches but it was Jodie Whittaker’s time to shine.

** Suzie Costello **

Sadness: 3/10

Necessity: 3/10

Dramatic: 5/10

NOTES: Without it happening then there wouldn’t be Gwen.

** Owen Harper **

Sadness: 9/10

Necessity: 6/10

Dramatic: 7/10

NOTES: There was plenty of time for him to get out and I tried to not cry but it was hopeless.

** Toshiko Sato **

Sadness: 10/10

Necessity: 3/10

Dramatic: 9/10

NOTES: Didn’t need to happen and she didn’t deserve it.

** Ianto Jones didn’t die! **


	2. Whoniverse Death count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not 100% accurate and it's only onscreen deaths.  
> I calculated all of this in July.

** Doctor who death count: including specials **

Season 1: 74

Season 2: 59

Season 3: 58

Season 4: 99

Season 5: 40

Season 6: 48

Season 7: 51

Season 8: 35

Season 9: 30

Season 10: 42

Season 11: 33

Season 12: 41

**TOTAL: 620**

**51.6 Deaths per season Average**

Deaths| Average per season| Per episode

9th Doctor: 74 | 74 | 5.6

10th Doctor: 216 | 72 | 4.5

11th Doctor: 139 | 46 | 3.2

12th Doctor: 117 | 39 | 2.9

13th Doctor: 74 | 37 | 3.5

** Conclusion: You're less likely to die if you're with the 12th Doctor in one episode but the 13th Doctor in a season. **

** Torchwood death count: Including onscreen Jack deaths. Not the time he was underground for 2000 years. **

Season 1: 69

Season 2: 48

Season 3: 48

Season 4: 30

**TOTAL: 195**

**48.7 Deaths per season Average.**

** Torchwood** **death by episode.**

Deaths | Per Episode

Season 1| 69 | 5.3

Season 2| 48 | 3.6

Season 3| 48 | 9.6

Season 4| 30 | 3.0

**Conclusion: Children of earth is dangerous. People die in miracle day which is beside the point of it. Safest season to be in is season 2 so let's go and save Owen and Tosh.**

If we take Torchwood's average season deaths and times it by 7 (The amount of season there should be to match doctor who.) Then there would be an estimate of 340 deaths altogether. In that case, then Torchwood is safer then Doctor who even though Doctor who is supposed to be the family-friendly show.

I know there wouldn't be much point doing the Sarah-Jane adventures deaths since there isn't much but I'm going to do it anyway.

Season 1: 23

Season 2: 5

Season 3: 11

Season 4: 3

Season 5: 2

**TOTAL: 44**

**8.8 Death per season average.**

**On-screen Whoniverse deaths that we know of since 2005:** **859.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very hard to do tables.


	3. How wrote the most episodes (not including audio)

DOCTOR WHO/ TORCHWOOD/ SARAH JANE ADVENTURE

  1. Steven Moffat - 52
  2. Russel T Davis - 38
  3. Cris Chibnall - 28
  4. Gareth Roberts - 15
  5. Phil Ford - 14
  6. Mark Gatiss - 9
  7. Toby Whitehouse - 8
  8. Helen Raynor- 6
  9. Catherin Treganna - 5
  10. Jamie Mathieson - 4
  11. Joseph Lidster - 4
  12. Peter Harness - 4
  13. James Moran - 3
  14. Matt Jones - 3
  15. Paul Cornell - 3
  16. Stefan Thompson - 3
  17. Tom MacRae - 3
  18. Ed Hime - 2
  19. John Fay - 2
  20. Matthew Graham - 2
  21. Neil Cross - 2
  22. Neil Gaiman - 2
  23. Pete McTighe - 2
  24. Peter Hammond - 2
  25. Sarah Dollard - 2
  26. Stephan Greenhorn - 2
  27. Vinay Patel - 2



There are more than 15 others who wrote one story for the show.


End file.
